


Of swing sets and stars

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, meanie, wongyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is such a funny occurrence. To some, life is joyous, it’s wonderful, majestic, inviting, and even heavenly, but to Wonwoo it’s full of sorrow. But it's okay because he has one thing going for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of swing sets and stars

**Author's Note:**

> Another meanie fic I decided to write. I used the song "Letting go" by Lupe Fiasco for inspiration, so go check that out.

Life is such a funny occurrence. To some, life is joyous, it’s wonderful, majestic, inviting, and even heavenly, but to Wonwoo it’s full of sorrow. Sorrow because he can’t be the perfect son his mother deserves. Sorrow because he can’t show the people he loves that he really does love them. Yes, sorrow because Wonwoo doesn’t believe he deserves to be alive.

 

Wonwoo believes that the world is cruel because it simply is just that, Cruel. Every time he looks in the mirror, all he sees is that image of a shattered boy. A boy that used to be happy, that used to have such a lively soul. He can’t say the same about himself anymore. He doesn’t know what happened to trigger such a change in his demeanor. It just happened, things like these just happen.

 

Its because of this that he sits alone in the swings. He’s rarely been going home early this week. It’s just been harder these past few days. He can’t bear to face his parents, knowing that hes failed them like most times before. He doesn’t want to see their disappointed faces. No, not today. So he sits here at the park, in the swings where he feels a small amount of peace. It’s quiet here. It’s serene. There’s no children in sight, and well there shouldn’t be since it’s late at night. Wonwoo starts to push himself in the swings as his feet leave the ground slowly. He looks up at the sky and all he sees are bright stars that shine as if they have no care in the world. Wonwoo would like to be like that too. He’s spent restless nights wondering how it would be if he just ended it. If he could just join the stars and leave such a cruel place, but he’s never acted upon such thoughts. He’s too scared. He wonders if anyone realizes he’s not at home. Do they even care? Does anyone even care?

 

It doesn’t seem like it. Not to him. But what can he do?

 

Wonwoo sighs as he starts going higher and higher in the swings. He feels as if he can touch the stars. Higher and higher he goes as he closes his eyes and feels the wind caress his face. He takes in the moment as he looks back up at the sky. He’s about to make another round back down when he suddenly feels something solid smash onto his back. He comes to an abrupt stop as he hears a thud behind him. He hops off the swing as he looks behind him.

 

“ _What kind of idiot comes up be_ _h_ _ind him while he’s in full swing?”_ are his thoughts as he nears the figure.

 

And apparently it’s his idiot boyfriend, Mingyu.

 

“Ow”

 

Wonwoo rushes over to Mingyu who’s rubbing the side of his head while he still lays on the floor. “Are you crazy?!”says Wonwoo as he hovers over him.

 

“Maybe,” is all Mingyu says as he stops rubbing his head and looks at Wonwoo who’s still fussing over him.

 

“You weren’t home,” says Mingyu as Wonwoo’s to busy worrying about whether he’s hurt or not.

 

“No, I wasn’t,” Wonwoo replies as he sees no injuries on Mingyu.

 

“I’m okay, Wonwoo.” Mingyu looks at Wonwoo who doesn’t want to make eye contact. He doesn’t want to tell Mingyu why he’s out here. He doesn’t want him to see him as weak, so he looks anywhere but at Mingyu’s eyes.

“I was worried.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you could have been lost,” says Mingyu as he sits up. Wonwoo rolls his eyes. He feels like he should get lost.

 

“Hey! Don’t say that!” says Mingyu as Wonwoo realizes he had voiced his thoughts out loud. A few seconds pass by as the air is filled with silence. A few more seconds pass as Mingyu speaks up again.

 

“You know, I used to hate coming to the park. But I like it now,” he says as Wonwoo looks at him with a questioning stare.

 

“Why?”

 

“I didn’t like it because I never really had anyone to play with.”

 

“But why do you like it now?” asks Wonwoo.

 

“Because it wasn’t until middle school that I saw you here. You would always come here on the swing set, so I wanted to get to know you. I used to come here just to see you,” he says as Wonwoo blushes slightly and shoves him lightly.

 

“You stalked me!” says Wonwoo as Mingyu actively denies it.

 

“No, I didn’t I just liked seeing you is all. But I don’t need to come here anymore just to see you. We became friends and I did get to know you. And now since we’re together, I get to see you all the time. I don’t need to hide behind a tree to see you. I can just come up to you and hug you and be with you. I love that. I love you,” says Mingyu as he smiles brightly.

 

“ _tch_ you’re so cheesy,” laughs Wonwoo as he tries to hide his face behind his hands, but Mingyu is having none of that.

 

“Oh no you don’t,” he says as he takes a hold of Wonwoo’s wrists. Wonwoo tries to get out of Mingyu’s grasp, but Mingyu is stronger. He ends up pushing Wonwoo on his back as he hovers over him. Mingyu is now holding Wonwoo’s hands over of his head as they try to settle their laughter.

 

A few seconds pass as their chests heave up and down from their previous fits of laughter. Mingyu lowers his head down as he places a kiss on Wonwoo’s cheek and then a small peck on his lips.

 

“Without you, I don’t think I would have made it this far. I love you Jeon Wonwoo,” he says as Wonwoo tries to say it back, but it’s always been hard for him to express his feelings.

 

‘I-”

 

“You don’t have to say it. I know” says Mingyu as he rolls off of Wonwoo and lays besides him. They’re both looking up at the stars and this time Wonwoo doesn’t feel so lonely anymore. He figures that if he’s going to say it, it might as well be now. He grabs one of Mingyu’s hands as he turns to look at him.

 

“I love you too,” he says as he smiles at Mingyu. Mingyu puts an arms around Wonwoo as they continue to look at the sky.

 

“We probably look like weirdos hanging out in the park so late at night,” says Wonwoo. They laugh one more time before Mingyu reluctantly gets up and offers Wonwoo his hand.

 

“Do you want to sleep over?” he asks Wonwoo as he nods his head in agreement. They walk hand in hand to Mingyu’s place as Wonwoo’s heart feels less sad. When he said no one cared for him, that obviously wasn’t true because he has Mingyu and as long as he does, he should be ok.

 


End file.
